Bloody Symmetry
As the rages ever further into the human colonies the unleashes his newest servants to hunt down the some of the dissidents. ---- Overwhelming rage is a curious thing. In lesser warriors it tends to make them headstrong and foolish, leads them to their deaths when they think they can pull apart the world with their bare hands. But; if a warrior lives long enough and learns how to control his fury, chain it to his will. Then he is a force beyond which his lesser peers can only look on with amazement. And his enemies must witness with fear. Tal shook the thoughts from his head, he could feel the Phantom begin to slow. Around him the other members of the Black Lance stood waiting. Tal could still remember his time in his old Lance, standing in a row behind another warrior just like him, waiting as his ultra paced up and down reciting chants and litanies to steel his troops against the battle to come. In the Black Lance there was no regimentation, no honeyed words. The Lance was here to do one thing, hunt and kill. The transport can to a stop and the bay doors slowly unfurled. Looking to his left Tal saw the Lance's insane Mglekgolo warrior, Naruu Ug Wurn, shake itself down, the chain's that huge from it's body rattling against its scarred armor. A single nod and the pair of them leapt from the dropship. Tal had a second to register a cluster of grunts scampering for the cover of their camp before he crashed down into their midst. He felt his weight crash down on one unlucky menial, mangling his corpse and sending out a burst of methane from his ruptured breathing equipment. Next to him the Naruu batted a pair of fleeing grunts aside. Without a word the pair charged forward, catching up to the fleeing heretics in a heart beat. Leveling his plasma rifle Tal let loose at his prey, each spray of plasma clipping a methane pack and engulfing a little alien in a burst of fire. As the pair got closer Tal reached out and plucked one from the thinned pack, throwing him back to Naruu who crushed the alien beneath his heel in one stomp. Pushing off the dead grunt the enraged hunter swept his shielded arm forward, casting the remaining grunts into the air to splatter across one of the walls of their camp. Around him Tal could hear the rest of the Lance charging forward behind the berserk pair, cutting down the strays that the main assault missed. The bursts of plasma fire and explosions beating in time with Tal's twin heart beat as he powered into a fresh group of enemy combatants emerging from their tents. They had just a few seconds to see they killers coming back Tal charged head first into the new squad, scattering the Kig-Yar that tried to raise their shields in time as he dove on the sangehili in the center. As he beat his newest foe down Tal could tell Nuraa and the rest of the Lance were getting stuck in. That was the thing about overwhelming rage, when you bring it all together. It becomes bloody symmetry. Notes *This was created because Kestrl felt guilty about not making a post for The Weekly on time. I don't know if we do this post that week, but at least I wrote something.